


The Strong One

by The_Exile



Category: Ys Origin (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Headcanon, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rico has a theory that Yunica's magic is different, not lacking.





	The Strong One

**Author's Note:**

> written for bingo square 'physical imperfection'

According to Rico Gemma, Yunica Tovah was not completely unable to cast magic after all.

She was strong and fast for a mage-priest, even for one who had trained as a Knight. She could wield two-handed weapons built for someone much larger and more powerfully built than her with ease. She rarely wore armour, relying on agility and toughness to avoid and shrug off damage. Rico did not think she was progressing at the rate of a human without magical augmentation.

Physical strengthening through magic was not unheard of. Such enchantments could not replace actual training altogether, only make the body capable of pushing itself slightly further beyond human limits. Often the spells were placed in weapons, armour or medical equipment by magic smiths in the Gemma family. 

"If you've become subconsciously ultra-specialised in that kind of magic, and you're still fairly subtle about it, it might appear that you've lost the ability to perform magic altogether to a trainer more used to something more like pyromancy or teleportation," said Rico. Yunica gave him a sideways look. He sighed and began explaining it to her in simpler terms.

"Uh-huh. That would explain a few things," she said, "Like when I'm really in the zone, when I'm going through my training katas, it kinda feels like I'm in another world."

"And why the Goddesses find more affinity with you than the other priest descendants, not less."

She shook her head, "They're just nice. They don't care that much about our magic, you know, it's just a tool, like a sword."

"Indeed. A dangerous one with a sharp edge," Rico frowned, "I wonder if such a thing is happening with Miuscha, but with an even more obscure and subtle form of magic?"

"I hope so. I'd love to see her gain at least some confidence some day," she grinned, "And it would piss off that Fact boy so much not to be able to pick on her any more!"

"I wouldn't dismiss Hugo so easily as a friend. He's actually quite nice considering he comes from the harshest traditionalist family," said Rico, "And you are hardly one to preach to others about confidence."

"Yeah, you're right," she scratched the back of her head, "I just don't like seeing her so down."

"Just... please be aware that we all feel the same way about you."

"Aww, thanks," she said, grabbing him into a tight embrace. He yelped and she loosened her grip a little, "Sorry, I already forgot. Magically strong. Yep. I'll go write it down."


End file.
